Type 13 shuttle
The Type-13 Shuttle, also known as the Agog-Type Shuttle, was an advanced form of shuttle utilized by Starfleet Engineers in the mid 24th century for the Renovamen class starship and its "relatives". Service As the type-13 shuttle continues to play a role in Starfleet (as of the 24th century) it's service and duty grows. It's ingenuitve and ingenious design continues to boggle and amaze the minds of spectators and operators, even creators of the vessel. Nevertheless, primarily the shuttle is exploration vessel, key in a starships planetary or isolated survey and data collection of specific points of interest, including when the time is needed it's advanced and ingenious defenses. Technical Data Physical Arrangement The ship was arranged with simplicity. The Bridge consisted of a standard console arrangement, 2 consoles in the front, with 1 console in the back right which acted as a Secondary Command console and 2 in 1 tactical and navigation station. In the center was a opening consisting of consoles, 3 replicators, a open and very small medical center, the hatch for the docking station, and standard public, primary and basic things. The back is explained below Propulsion Systems The propulsion systems of Type 13 shuttle were sophisticated. In it's aft-most region was a small but exceptionally sized engine room, contained on the left side a runabout warp drive which was connected to a compatibly sized engineering console, and the same thing on the other side, a 1.3 m breadth, 1.5 m draft, and 1.2 m radius QSD. Connected to the vessels nacelles and deflector dish. It was standard, but ''cramped. ''Exterior-wise, was 1 impulse drive which was connected to the core, it created a minor warp bubble which allowed for subwarp (Impulse) velocities. Tactical Data The armaments integrated into the vessel were 1/3 prototypes and 2/3 standard weapons around the Time period it was created in. Those defined below: Phasers The phaser system was standard, made up of 3 phaser banks consisting of Type-XXI Phasers. The bow covered 2 behind the bridge and 1 on the back on the ventral side, it had a discharge strength which gave it a range of 3.5 km and kept a couple megajoules of energy left at the end of its 3.5 km range. Torpedoes Consisting of 1 torpedo launcher due to its limited size, it had limiting firepower, all torpedoes were stored on the ventral side in a .4 m high container, which when ready to fire, selected a torpedo and moved it along a network of rails into the firing section. It took about 3 seconds and had to be preliminary. If not, it would subsequently cause a failure or rupture in a propulsion mechanism or other mechanism and either cause the torpedo not to launch or to explode in the bay. Due to the volatility of the design, it had to be overlooked for 25 months, every 13 hours for 5 hours. By the 2490s, 2 accidents occurred, no fatalities. Photon and Quantum torpedoes were the choice. Shields/Defenses The shield and defense apparatus for the ship were extremely sophisticated, Type III Ablative Armor, Ultra-absorbent Metal Polymer plating, the Spatial Distorting Field, a Tritisium alloy and the highly superior and enhanced Adaptivity shielding. This all comes from the fact that Starfleet was drenched in making this new design advanced and superior. = Category:Shuttlecraft classes